


What Happens In The Car - Does Not Stay In The Car

by ozhawk



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I wanted to know what happened in the car, Poor Fitz, Sexual Humor, Smut, So this is how I think it might have gone down, just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains spoilers for S02E08.</p><p>So… </p><p>What happened in the car when Lance and Bobbi jumped in together after both ripping their shirts off?</p><p>I dunno if you’ve ever tried to have sex in the back of a car, but it’s NOT the most comfortable place. Having said that, if you’re a flexible super-spy, maybe it is…</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In The Car - Does Not Stay In The Car

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/Catherine_Bilson/media/huntingbird_zpsf806be31.jpg.html)

 

“I will _never_ stop wanting to.”

There was an electric silence as they stared at each other. Lance was never afterwards sure who’d made the first move. For his pride’s sake, he’d claim it was Bobbi: she definitely had him pinned against the wall there. For a few moments. Not that he’d ever given a shit about who took the lead in their sexual encounters, any more than he felt like less of a man because she was an inch taller than him in her bare feet and a good bit more than that in those boots she liked to wear, that did such fucking awesome things for her already spectacular legs.

No, when he had his cock inside her and she was writhing and crying out his name, he didn’t care who was top and who was bottom. Because when they were together like that he’d always felt bigger than the Hulk.

“Hunter,” she moaned against his mouth. “Hunter – _please_.”

Fucking _hell_ , she knew what it did to him when she said that word. “Yes,” he said roughly. Knowing, even as he spoke, that they weren’t going to make it to his room, or her room, or any other remotely civilised place. Right up against this wall was looking more likely by the moment, but then she grabbed his hand and tugged, and he knew her quick brain had thought of somewhere they wouldn’t be observed, at least.

The SUV. Right, yeah, just outside the back door, only a few steps away. She grabbed him again, pushing him up against the car, her long-fingered hands grabbing at the hem of his shirt as their lips met and she moaned into his mouth. He pushed her back and she ripped her own shirt off, her eyes impatient, glaring at him. Eager, he peeled his own shirt off, smiling as her eyes traced over his leanly muscled torso and she let out a little sigh of pleasure before pulling the car door open and diving in.

Lance looked around once, quickly, before following. Honestly, he didn’t much care if anyone saw them or not – he was the luckiest bastard in the world tonight and he didn’t care who knew – but old instincts for danger died hard. No one in sight. He followed Bobbi into the car, jerking the door shut behind him – and nearly stopped breathing, because in the few seconds she’d been out of his sight she’d stripped off her boots, her pants and her practical bra top. Leaving a mere scrap of black lace as the only covering on her perfect body.

“Fuck, darlin’,” he muttered, staring so hard he felt his eyes might pop out. “You are a sight for sore eyes.”

“Shut up and get over here,” she said, but she was smiling, reaching out to grab at his belt. “I wanna see that big cock of yours.”

“Ah, I’d forgotten that was why you liked me so much.” He knelt on the seat beside her, letting her undo his belt and fly before sliding her hand in.

“One of the reasons.” Her mouth twisted a little, and Lance leaned in to kiss her, fisting both his hands in her hair and tugging a little, knowing how much she loved it rough. She moaned and bit at his lip, her hand tightening around the head of his cock.

Lance groaned into her mouth, releasing her hair and bringing his hands down to her breasts, sized perfectly for his hands, palming them and flicking his thumbs lightly over her nipples, never pulling back from the kiss. Bobbi’s long, clever fingers twisted around his cock then, and he groaned again, leaning back and shoving his pants down. His cock sprang free and almost at once Bobbi was shoving at him to sit down, leaning over and taking him in her mouth.

“Ah, fuck, love!” he let out a strangled cry. “Don’t, or I’ll come. You’re too good with that mouth of yours.”

“Well then,” she moved to straddle him, grinding against him, the lace of her panties chafing over his swollen, sensitive tip. “We can’t have that, can we?”

“No,” with a twist of his wrist, he ripped the lace away, bringing it to his face to scent her. It was wet – wet enough he suspected she’d been dripping ever since they started shouting at each other in the corridor. One touch and he was sure; there were slick juices sliding down her thighs. She ground against his palm as he slid dextrous fingers inside her.

“Hunter, please,” Bobbi gasped breathlessly, trying to shift her hips to push down on his cock. “ _Please_ – I need you!”

“You’re soaked for me, darlin’,” he leaned in for a kiss again, slipping his fingers out of her. “Been wanting this a while, eh?”

“Always,” she moaned, and licked at his fingers when he presented them to her, sucking and licking them clean, tasting herself on his skin. He gave her that slow, shit-eating grin of his that always made her want to slap his face and then fuck him stupid, and then he was pushing up against her.

He was thick, and long, out of proportion to his lean, hard frame. Bobbi sank down on him gratefully, feeling his strong hands grasp her ass, controlling her movements. Oh God, she’d missed this, missed _him_. No matter how much they fought, Hunter’s lovemaking had never been anything other than spectacular. She cried out as he adjusted her hips minutely, hitting a sensitive spot inside her.

“That’s it,” Lance groaned as Bobbi’s internal muscles squeezed him. “Oh, love, you feel so fucking amazing, Bob…” he reached up to capture her lips, and then groaned into her mouth as she arched her back, flexing her thigh muscles to glide slowly up and down the magnificent length of him. “I’m not gonna last,” he muttered then, and she could feel sweat breaking out on his shoulders where her hands rested. “’S too good…”

Bobbi could feel her own orgasm building, curling her toes, sending prickles of heat the length of her spine. Lance took his hands off her ass and brought them to her breasts, tweaking and pinching her nipples, before lowering his head to take one in his mouth and sliding his free hand down over her stomach, working it in between them until he could scissor two fingers lightly over her clit. The added sensations were too much.

“ _Hunter!_ ”

He’d always thought, in the lucid moments afterwards, that it was like being squeezed by an anaconda. Bobbi’s internal muscles, like all her muscles, were so toned and strong the vice-like grip when she climaxed was irresistible. Lance cried out, hips jerking uncontrollably as she milked him hard, hot jets of semen painting her walls as she drained him dry of every last drop.

“Oh, fuck,” Lance whimpered, resting his forehead on Bobbi’s shoulder as she shuddered against him, lost in the throes of her own climax as his fingers still teased lightly at her clit, prolonging her pleasure as long as he could. Her blonde hair tumbled around his face in a silky curtain as she leaned her cheek against the top of his head, her breath coming in little panting moans. “Baby, you’re so good. Fuck.”

“I missed you,” she whispered softly, her lips a butterfly’s wing against his sweaty brow.

“You have no idea, love,” he murmured back, pressing kisses along her jawline until she turned her head and gave him her mouth. They kissed for a long moment.

“I’m an impossible bitch, I don’t know how you put up with me,” Bobbi sighed.

“Well, I did divorce you, but you keep coming back for more of my body,” Lance grinned, waiting for the slap. She didn’t disappoint, but there was no heat in it.

“Asshole.”

“Bitch.”

“ _My_ asshole.”

“ _My_ bitch.”

They kissed again, long, slow and leisurely. Both of them relaxing, however briefly, for the first time in a long time, taking this tiny stolen moment in the chaos of their lives just for each other.

And then the world intruded with a shock as a deep voice said outside the car; “Oh _tell_ me you two didn’t. Not in the SUV.”

The windows had fogged up, fortunately, so Mack couldn’t see them. Lance grinned at Bobbi, who started giggling silently into his shoulder.

“How do you know it’s us?”

“Because no one else would be audacious enough. Agent May will kill you if she finds out. And I’m gonna have to steam-clean the upholstery.”

“It’s steamy enough,” Lance joked, feeling Bobbi begin to shake as she laughed harder. Damn, but that was turning him on again as her breasts moved against his chest and her internal muscles quivered lightly around his cock.

“You are so fucking lucky it’s me who caught you and not poor Fitz. You’d have shocked poor Turbo right out of his boots.”

“He’s not here, but it would do him good,” Lance said, sighing reluctantly as Bobbi wiggled off him. She picked up her shredded panties and glared at him. He snatched the scrap of lace and stuffed it into the pocket of his cargo pants before pulling them back up. “Teach him a bit more of the world.”

“There’s learning more of the world and then there’s catching you two going at it like rabbits!”

Lance didn’t answer back this time. He was too busy watching Bobbi get back into her tight trousers. In the cramped confines of the back seat, with her long legs, it was one hell of a show. She caught him staring and grinned, flicking her eyes down to where his cargo pants were already getting tight again.

“Let’s continue this elsewhere so Mack will quit his bitchin’, huh?”

“You read my mind, love.”

“Are you two coming out of there?” Mack said irritably.

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance shoved the door open and grinned up at the bigger man. Mack averted his eyes from Bobbi wriggling back into her bra top and held out both their shirts. “Ta.”

“Fuck off, willya?”

“With pleasure,” Lance reached back his hand to help Bobbi out of the car. It wasn’t necessary, but she took it all the same, sliding out with her boots in her hand and leaning against his back.

“Sorry about the upholstery,” Bobbi offered, taking her shirt and pulling it back over her head. Lance couldn’t help but turn around to watch her breasts as she raised her arms.

“If I had a dollar for everything I’ve had to disinfect after you two have shagged on it, I’d be a rich man,” Mack grinned down at Bobbi, as usual his annoyance wiped out by his fond affection for her. Lance had been jealous of the closeness between them, once upon a time, until he spent more time with Mack and realised the giant really did think of Bobbi as his little sister. “Now get out of here and go misbehave somewhere more appropriate. Like, ooh, I dunno – a _bed_?”

“Haven’t tried that lately, sounds like fun,” Lance said cheerfully, taking Bobbi’s hand again. “Cheers for the tip, big guy.”

Mack flipped him the bird. Lance presented two fingers in return and led a laughing Bobbi back inside the building. “My bed or yours, love? Oh,” as he nearly ran over a wide-eyed Jemma Simmons, who stared at the two of them and their obvious dishevelment, Bobbi carrying her boots under one arm. Simmons blushed and fled.

“Well at least _she’s_ not as innocent as the boy. I’d hate to be corrupting _all_ the children around here.”

“Shut up and take me to bed, Hunter. Your room’s closer.”

“So it is, love, so it is.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> **I do think these two are super sexy together. And as AoS is a family show, obviously we weren’t going to see any more than the kiss and the implication that more was definitely about to happen. This is just me imagining what might have happened…**
> 
> And yay, I learned how to insert images! I'm not so hot with Photoshop but I'm learning...  
>  
> 
> **Hope you enjoyed! Please comment and let me know!**


End file.
